Listen to your Heart
by exorcistofhearts
Summary: First Yaoi changed the sum, This is about Cloud and Tifa's son Sora who is trying to figure out who he loves, if its Kairi or Riku considering this is a yaoi its kind crystal clear who he's going to end up with. But this is how he figures out who that is and what unexpected um things he'll go through finally updated. Also does contain some Kairi bashing
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Looking back on it she couldn't believe she had managed to tell him and what it had lead too that night. A night full of heat and pent up lust, love and passion all it building for years and finally being able to released after that little confession.

Now Tifa sat in the bathroom staring into space as the time ticked away. She was waiting on too things. One of which was right in front of her a little white stick that had could change the future for her and him and that was the second thing she was waiting on him. She was waiting for him to return home. Cloud had been worried about Tifa to say the least as the last few days she hadn't seemed herself actually in all honesty Tifa had been a little different since they had slept together that night like she was embarrassed or ashamed but it was almost like she had been trying to avoid him even though he had confessed his love to her.

That though lasted no longer than a week and since then they had been doing it several times a week. Neither could get another of each, there was no stopping them, they had been apart for so long with so much tension between they were just starting to settle down within the last week as Tifa started feeling ill.

The little alarm she had placed by her side rang off altering her it was time to see the results of the little test she had taken. Slowly she made her way over to the tests on the sink counter. Checking the box and then the stick. The first test positive, she did the same with the 2nd and 3rd test both of which are positive as well. So she was pregnant and now she had the hard and scary task of telling Cloud.

An hour later and the front door slammed shut. Heavy footsteps made their way to the living knowing Tifa would be there. He saw her and smiled and quickly crossed the distance pressing his lips against hers in searing kiss.

"So how was your day?" Cloud asking pulling away as they both moved to sit down on the couch

"Well I've got some news, you know I've been unwell this last 10 days?" Tifa began

"Yes so you've what's wrong exactly?" Cloud pressed his curiosity growing

"Well I'm pregnant" Tifa replied keeping a straight face hoping that Cloud would be happy about the news.

"Wow Teef that's great" Cloud beamed pressing a kiss to Tifa's head. Inside though Cloud was in a panic slightly – he was worried mostly because he didn't know what kind of father he would be and well now Barret would be making the pair a shot gun wedding before Cloud had even began to get ready to propose which he would admit he was thinking about but now he felt a little bit more pressured.

The day came, the baby was due to be born. Tifa was going in for a C-section, after it was recommend what with Cloud having Mako in his blood stream it could pass to the baby.

The couple had been married now for a little over 6 months and now their family was about to get a little bigger. Cloud had to wear some ghastly green surgical gown, mask and a hat that flattened his spikes a little so he could be in the delivery room. That was when the shock came. The whole 8 months they had known about the baby they had thought just that baby not babies and there was. Tifa had given birth twins, two boys one with Blonde slightly spiky hair and blue eyes – the spitting image of his father and the other was pretty much the same expect that he had brown hair like his mother.

Sadly though the smaller one, the blonde haired baby had been rushed to the table that was set up. He wasn't breathing very well and was needing help, but the other baby he was healthy and weight a decent 6 pounds. He was wrapped in a blanket and handed to his father.

"Look Tifa" Cloud smiled showing her their brown haired son.

"Sora" Tifa smiled looking at her baby

"Yep but what about our other baby?" Cloud smirked

"Um Roxas we'll call him Roxas" Tifa smiled.

"Yeah" Cloud agreed.

A few minutes later and Roxas and Sora where taking away for the routine tests and some extra ones what with their father's Mako had to be carried out.

Sadly though a few months down the line they lost Roxas he had been born with a heart defect and after several months of battling and trying to find a cure he sadly passed away. So they decide not to tell Sora nor would Tifa tell Cloud about something that had came up oddly in one of Sora's test but she couldn't tell Cloud not this time he would eventually find out but for now he had to be kept in the dark as he didn't quite take Roxas' death too well but at least he was happy in the knowledge that Zack and Aerith would look after him and that was some comfort for sure.


	2. confusion

Confusion (16 years later)

Sora was embarrassed he needed to talk to his dad about how he was feeling, but he was scared his father wouldn't understand. The young burnet had his father's spiky hair and his eyes. The teenage Sora was scared and shy because he needed advice. He was currently dating Kairi a girl he's knowing since childhood, well his parents were friends with hers and his other best friend since childhood Riku's too and that was where things had got complicated for Sora Strife.

Of late Sora had been having some very confusing feelings and it didn't help that his girlfriend Kairi was almost pressuring him into sleeping with her. He wanted to try it with her to see if his feelings would settle. He had feelings for both his friends and was confused mostly because his other best friend happened to be male. Thanks to his uncle Cid and his uncle Barret he had always thought it was wrong to love someone of the same gender what with them being very old fashioned. Yuffie his aunt had always told him to love who he wanted and that his parents would support him but that was where he was worried. There was no way his father the Ex-Solider, twice the hero of the planet would understand that his son was bi or maybe completely gay. After all his older adoptive siblings Marlene and Denzel had been straight. Marlene now expecting her first child much to Cloud and Barret's dismay and well Denzel he was actually going through adoption procedures as his wife couldn't have kids thanks to the Geostigma outbreak all those years ago.

So how was Sora supposed to ask his father advice he had thought about asking his mother but that was to embarrassing to even consider it. Thankfully he had one person he could turn too though they could never offer any help he just like his father found it useful to talk to his dad's friends that he had heard many stories about. He often would go to the church and sit in what he knew to be Aerith's flower bed and stare up at the sword he knew was his father's best friend's sword – Zack and he would just talk to them about his worries. Okay they weren't ever helpful but they always helped to get something off his chest was good to say it out loud was the main thing.

"Mum I'm home" Sora called as he returned from visiting the church after school.

"Hey Sora you hungry how was school" Tifa replied stepping into the hall from the kitchen

"Same old same old" Sora shrugged. Tifa smiled her usual smile before bringing up her next topic.

"Sora after dinner there is something that your father and I want to talk to you about" she paused then catching the look of pure fear cross his son's features before he returned to a poker face.

"Don't worry son you're not in any trouble there is just something we need to discuss that's all" Tifa giggled slightly.

"Okay is it all right then I'll go and start on my home work?" Sora asked slipping his feet out of his shoes.

"Sure oh and I forgot to say Kairi rang wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend" Tifa replied stepping aside to let her son passed.

Sora spent the next few hours in his room, his speaker dock blasting some random song as he tried to focus on his homework, but he was struggling he wanted to know what his parents were wanting to talk to him about and he kept glancing at the photo on his desk of him, Riku and Kairi. That was taking the very day that these confusing feelings started.

# Flashback#

It was the second week of the summer break from school before the trio of friends would return for their last year at school. It was towards the end of the week and the sun was shining brightly well of course it was. As a special treat that summer his father Cloud had a few deliveries to make to the popular beach resort Costa Del Sol and they still owned the villa out there so he took his family and allowed Sora to take his two best friends Riku and Kairi along for a week's holiday in the sun.

It was a week before the picture was taken that Kairi had asked Sora out and well he decided to accept he liked the girl so he didn't see why not. However that day in Costa Del Sol they spent it playing on the beach, swimming, building sand castles, burring Sora's dad in the sand when Cloud fell asleep, playing other beach games and having a go at surfing. As the sun began to set they decided to take a picture. Sora stood on Kairi's left his left hand in hers and his other arm behind his back and that's when he felt another hand there. Riku was on Kairi's other side and had both hands behind his back. One of his hands clasped onto Sora's and Sora's stilled but as the camera clicked he forced a smile.

# End of flashback #

Since that day where Riku caressed his hand he has had mixed feelings about his two best friends. He figured he loved them both but he didn't know who he loved more. He did know it was right to love Kairi and 'wrong' to love Riku according to his uncles. His thoughts though were interrupted there as he heard his mother yelling it that his dinner was ready.

At the dinner table small talk was exchanged but nothing had been mentioned about well whatever it was that would be discussed after wards. They all finished quickly and Sora got a scolding from his mother as he burped.

"What it's a compliant" Sora shrugged as his father tried to suppress a smirk.

"Sora would you go and wait in the living room your mother and I want to talk to you about something" Cloud told his son as they both stood. Sora nodded and made his way to the living room.

~ The kitchen ~

"Teef are you sure we should be going through all this again, you know how hard it was for you the first time and you where younger then" Cloud asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife for the last 16 years

"Yes I know the risks Cloud and yes we probably should of been more careful last time but I want this, it will be my last time" Tifa almost sobbed. Tifa had just found out she was pregnant again, she couldn't believe it but thinking back to the last few times they had slept together of late they hadn't been so careful with birth control. It had worried Cloud about Tifa being pregnant again, the first time she had been had been fine up until the birth its self. Cloud nor Tifa knew they were expecting twins until the birth. Two baby boys were born. One with brown hair and one with blonde sadly though the younger twin who they named Roxas and the spitting image of his father didn't make it – he had a heart defected and passed away a few months later after an ongoing terrible battle. To this day Sora didn't know he was actually a twin. But that wasn't what they wanted to talk to his son about they needed to tell him they had to go away for a little while – where to Wutai as there was a resort there a medical one that specialized in pregnancy in older women. Especially with the last time Tifa had gotten pregnant which was about 3 years after Sora was born, she was only 3 months in when she had a bleed out and lost her baby. Since then they had been careful but these last few months well they had been a bit less careful thinking they would all be okay now, obviously not.

~The living Room~

Sora could hear the muffled voices of his parents in the kitchen as he sat on the sofa waiting to hear what it was he was going to be told.

He resisted the 'urge' to put the TV on to occupy his self as he waited for his parents to enter. He didn't have to wait long as his parents entered the room a few minutes later.

"Now Sora your mother and I want to tell you something" Cloud began

"So shoot" Sora said wanting this whole thing over and done with.

"Okay Sora your father and I will be going to Wutai for a couple of days, you see we're going to a clinic there as well" Tifa stopped there unable to get the words out.

"Your mother is expecting a baby and after the last one and now with our ages we need to be careful, I know how it sounds son you must think we're gross, anyway we're leaving the day after tomorrow, don't worry we won't be gone to long and Marlene said she would come by and check on you from time to time" Cloud finished

"Okay, is it okay if I have Riku and Kairi over while you're away?" Sora asked he didn't really care that he may have a baby brother or sister soon even though the thought of his parents going at it was enough to make his skin crawl he had bigger problems to deal with. Hopefully this next week would help sort them out.


	3. Figuring Things Out

Figuring things out

His parents had left earlier that morning saying they would be back next week and that Marlene would be around tomorrow to see if he was alright. He had protested this as he was planning on having Kairi around tomorrow to see if she was right for him and then have Riku join them later that night.

After school finished that day Sora went shopping to get a few things he might need for the weekend, things like snacks and soda and a few other things he may need that made him flush bright red when the cashier smirked as he scanned the condoms and lube he had bought.

He cleaned up that night and sorted out his room, cleaned it up and washed his bed sheets and then did his homework for the next day.

After everything was finished he went to bed. That night though sleep seemed to elude him he was nervous about the following afternoon and evening. So forcing himself out of bed after a few hours of sleep when his alarm went off he went through his usual routine the only difference being his toast wasn't already sitting waiting for him. It wasn't a huge deal anyway and soon he was dressed and out the door making his way to school.

School seemed to dragged by like it was taunting and teasing the young burnet. Like it knew what was going to be happening later that day. Finally the school bell rang and Sora met Kairi at the school gates. Immediately Kairi pressed her lips against Sora's, pulling away a few minutes later he blushed and took her hand and led them back to his home. It had been discussed and agreed upon rather awkwardly the other day about Kairi coming over and Sora promising to try to do what she wanted but he hadn't brought up the small little detail that Riku would be coming over and if Sora was honest with himself he was hoping Riku would join them well him at least.

Sora and Kairi entered Sora's house and then the awkwardness overtook the pair. More Sora than Kairi, she took the lead and dragged Sora to his bedroom, removing his shirt and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Kairi had to lead Sora and help him undress himself and herself and then well it got more awkward to Sora it felt something or someone was missing.

He was just starting to have feel for what he was doing and was also rather enjoying it when he heard the front door close, oops he forgot Riku was coming over when this all started and he knew he would just let himself in after all Sora told him to.

"SORA?" Riku called

"What the hell is Riku doing here?" Kairi asked crossing her arms across her chest to hide her breasts she didn't want Riku to spoil their fun.

"Sorry I forgot I told him to come over later on I didn't think he would be here until much later" Sora lied

"Well go get rid of him" Kairi snapped. Sora glared at Kairi.

"I can't do that Kairi, I need him here" Sora muttered into the girls shoulder so she wouldn't be able to make everything out.  
"SORA" Riku called again.

With hearing his name once again. Sora removed himself from Kairi and headed to find his friend wrapping a towel around his waist to hide himself a little though it was obvious that he had a hard on.

"Hey Riku" Sora said as he found Riku heading up the stairs to find his friend.

"Uh hey um Sora" Riku stuttered taking in his friends appearance and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Sorry I forgot that you were coming, but would you like to join us" Sora said his face immediately flaring and regretting the words as he had just said.

"Us who what's going on" Riku asked blushing too and he could feel something stirring within him too seeing his friend dressed in no more than a towel.

#Flashback#

Riku could remember like it was yesterday the day he fell in love with his best friend Sora it was around the time he had turned 12 and that summer of Sora's birthday where he had a pool party and saw the young burnet in his low hanging swim shorts he felt his heart skip a beat. He would never be able to tell the young burnet how he felt. He knew how his uncles felt and he also knew that the young boy had a rather big crush on Kairi.

#End of Flashback#

Those feelings Riku had tried so hard to suppress over the years re-surfed in an instant.

"Well Kairi is back there waiting on me but to be honest something is missing from it and I think that is you" Sora blushed, since when though had he been so forward.

"Really you want me to join isn't that just too weird, dirty and wrong?" Riku questioned Sora didn't reply verbally instead he leaned down from the step he stood on and captured Riku's lips in his.

That was all it took, Sora grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his room reaching for his shirt and throwing it off before they reached Sora's room. Riku had already ditched his shoes at the door and his hand was working on his belt buckle.

They entered the room Sora's towel had falling off on the return journey back to his room, and Riku was just clad in his boxers as they entered the room. Kairi was still on the bed, her hands where stroking her insides since Sora had left.

"Sora?" Kairi questioned sitting up just in time to see Sora pull Riku into a kiss. Kairi felt a surge of mixed emotions flow through her, jealousy and turned on where the biggest feelings she felt at that time.

"Kairi, Riku's gonna join us" Sora smirked falling onto Kairi and pulling Riku onto him.

"Sora that's just gross but I'm going to let it slide this once always wanted to try this" Kairi grumbled

"You really are sick minded aren't you princess" Riku smirked. It was well known that out of their little group of friends Kairi had the dirtiest mind of them all even Wakka had a cleaner mind than her.

"So what now kiss me" Kairi smirked. Sora kissed Kairi first and that was when he realised he didn't love Kairi at all, compared to Riku her kisses were sloppy and did nothing for him. Pulling away Kairi kissed Riku and even to him it felt wrong but then again Riku and Kairi didn't always see eye to eye. When they pulled away Sora immediately pressed his lips against Riku's and pushed him down. His thumbs hooked into the waist band of Riku's boxers pulling the last bit of clothing off him. Then they were all naked and Sora's eyes gleamed with Lust as he saw Riku's member.

"Can I, I mean we touch it?" Sora blushed forgetting for a second Kairi was there. She actually didn't need to be there anymore because as soon as Sora's lips had touched Riku's he knew he was gay though being inside Kairi didn't not feel nice he just didn't find her attractive the same anymore and it also felt wrong.

"Sure" Riku gulped as both Sora and Kairi wrapped their hands around him. They both painfully slowly for Riku stroked him as they kissed one another, Riku reached to fondle Kairi's boobs, he may as well have a feel even though he felt no attraction to the girl.

"Guys I'm gonna" Riku groaned and just like that his seed spilled over the hands of the boy he loved and the girl he had known for years.

He watched with wide eyes as the pair in front of him licked his seed of their hands.  
"Sora would you mind um re-entering me" Kairi blushed a little more embarrassed that Riku was there.

"Um sure" Sora replied in a raspy breath but not overly happy about it.

"Just give me a sec okay" Sora added quickly.

"Riku will you um you know like um do me?" Sora flushed whispering into the ear of the sliver haired teen. The smile the burnet got in response and his lips crashing over his was the response he wanted.

Sora grunted as he entered Kairi again and 3 fingers were shoved into his month as he pressed his hands into Kairi's breasts to steady himself. He had stilled so Kairi could get reused to his size but he thrust deeply into her as Riku's finger entered him.

"AH Riku" Sora moaned as Riku immediately added another finger.

"Sora" Kairi and Riku breathed at the same time and that turned Sora on even more especially hearing Riku's voice against his neck as Riku's tongue glided along his ear and to his neck.

"Ready?" Riku whispered into the burnet's ear

Sora's mouth clasped over Kairi's in a searing kiss to muffle the scream that he let out as Riku entered him.

"Sora you're so tight" Riku moaned

"Yeah so is Kairi" Sora moaned bucking and thrusting his hips in time to Kairi and Riku's movements.

The next few minutes were filled with moans, grunts, gasps and screams. The three teens moving in unison. Sora wasn't really getting any pleasure from Kairi but man was Riku driving him in sane.

"I'm gonna" Sora began closely followed by

"Me too" from Kairi and Riku and their orgasms took over and they rode out their pleasure together.

Riku collapsed onto to Sora and Sora collapsed onto Kairi. Sora removed himself from Kairi and he and Riku moved to the side of the bed, Riku hadn't yet felt ready to withdraw from his now lover.

"I love you" Riku whispered in Sora's ear making sure Kairi couldn't hear.

"Same" Sora whispered back

"What was that?" Kairi asked catching something from Sora

"Oh just saying how much fun we just had" Sora shrugged.

With that Riku pulled out and then the trio feel asleep.

AN

I can't I still can't believe I've wrote this its not like me but I've pushed myself to write a more M fic and I think I've managed this. This and the following chapter are a little bit more on the M side and yep I'll say it dirty I don't really know what processed me to write this but its hear and I hope that you'll like it and don't flame me for it.


	4. Boyfriends

AN - This chapter will have Kairi Bashing yep so if you like Kairi I would suggest um leaving this story here I'm planning on a bit of Kairi bashing though I do like Kairi in Riku Sora stories I don't the same.

Boyfriends

The following morning when Kairi woke up she found herself lying on the floor, she had been kicked out of the bed last night during their sleep and had found herself face first on the floor. It took her a minute to sit up and when she did she found Sora and Riku cuddling into each other, Sora spooning into Riku his hand resting against Riku's private area. Tears filled Kairi's eyes finally realising the truth. She had been blinded by lust last night and thought it might be fun to engage in a threesome.

Her tears became uncontrollable as she gathered up her items of clothing. The tears woke the young burnet up.  
"Kairi?" Sora asked

"WHAT!" she snapped

"Sorry I don't love you" Sora told her and with that Kairi got up and ran out the house as tears ran fast down her face.

"Sora?" Riku asked rolling over to face Sora

"Yes" Sora smiled

"What just happened" he asked

"I told Kairi the truth, I love you Riku and have for ages I was just confused for so long" Sora admitted blushing slightly.  
"Well I'm all yours so what do you want to do today then" Riku suddenly asked

"Well how about we have breakfast" Sora suggested, his lips quickly descending on to Riku's.

The passion stared building and soon both boys were hard.

"Riku would you mind if I entered you this time I want to know how you feel at least once" Sora asked, he wanted to know how his boyfriend felt compared to Kairi.

"Okay this once and I'll hold off I won't want to cum unless it's in you" Riku smirked

"MY god Riku you're so dirty" Sora giggled as he kissed his boyfriend

"Suck" Sora commanded as he pulled away from the kiss and pressed his fingers against Riku's lips  
"Remember just this once" Riku smirked as he started to suck on Sora's fingers. A few seconds later and Sora removed them. Snaking his hands down he pressed his fingers against Riku's opening, pressing on his entrance but not going in not before anyway his other hand grabbed onto Riku's length. As he slowly started to pump Riku's length he inserted his fingers one by one into Riku's tight opening. Oh gods even just with his fingers he could tell it was better than anything he felt with Kairi. After fingering Riku for a few minutes and stroking his twitching length he positioned himself at Riku's entrance. The only time he would get to do this and he was going to enjoy it.

"AH Sora" Riku cried as the burnet entered Riku

"Fuck Riku you're tighter than Kairi" Sora groaned.

"Don't say her name" Riku growled as he bucked against Sora finally getting used him.

Panting, moaning and groaning filled the room. As Riku bucked against Sora's thrusts. Sora was in heaven. It was so much better to him than it was being inside Kairi and he didn't want this to end after all it was his only time that he would be able to do this but it would eventually come to an end especially when he felt he was getting close.

"Riku I'm close" Sora gasped

"Then do it but be ready I'm holding on here" Riku practically growled and that was all it took for Sora to spill his seed into his boyfriend. It was seconds later that Riku had pulled off Sora grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on the shelf and squeezed a large amount out of the bottle and then spread it across his length.

"AH FUCK RIKU!" Sora screamed as his lover entered him. Sora could feel how Riku was twitching so much, he must of been holding on for a long time as it was only a few sharp painful thrusts before Riku's seed spilled into Sora.

After the come down they lay in bed for a bit longer before they heard the tell tale sound of the door slamming shut.

"Oh no that's got to be Marlene, mum and dad said she would be coming to check up on me" Sora gasped.

"She can't find us like this" Sora added he was starting to panic.

"Sora hello Sora you here?" Marlene called out.

"I'll be right there" Sora called. Sora dashed from the bed into his bathroom and throwing his head under the tap and some water over his still naked chest. Stepping back into his room, he slipped on a pair of shorts he had lying on the floor and then told Riku to hide in his closet not though before sealing his lips over his own.

"Hi Marlene" Sora greeted as he walked down stairs and into the living room where Marlene was sitting.

"Catch you a bad time I take it?" Marlene smirked at little at her younger brother's appearance

"Kinda just got out the shower" Sora lied

"Yeah I kinda figured your hair is dripping wet" Marlene smirked.

They made small talk the whole time Sora's mind going back to the silver hair boy hiding in his closet he felt bad but the thing with Marlene was she was hard to get rid of. Sora though had found out that his sister was having a girl and that she only had a few weeks to go. Which made Sora feel more uncomfortable with the fact that his mother was pregnant again too but out of his siblings Marlene and Denzel he was the only one that knew about it. So that had proved awkward.

Eventually after around an hour and a half Marlene left telling Sora to call her if he had any problems. 'Ha yeah right' Sora thought as he watched from the window Marlene drive away.

Quickly as he could as soon as he saw Marlene drive away into the distance he ran back up stairs. He entered his room to find Riku lying on his bed actually stroking himself.

"Seriously Riku are you also so dam horny?" Sora asked in disbelief

"Well Sora two things I was bored and well you just have my motor always going" Riku grinned. Sora rolled his eyes as he joined him on the bed.

"Riku?" Sora asked

"Yeah?" Riku replied

"Are we boyfriends now?" Sora asked his face flushing. 'Nice one Sora asking that after sleeping with him how many times since last night' Sora scalded himself

"Of course dummy. I'll be here no matter what" Riku smiled and pressed his lips on his forehead.

Just as well as things were going to get tricky.


End file.
